Tú, preocupado por mi?
by Anna Yaco-chan
Summary: Chase ahora esta con alguien más, Zoey se siente devastada y con su corazón hecho añicos pero alguien la ayuda y le sube los ánimos, pero que? increible que sea él.


_Tú, preocupado por mí?_

"Vaya no puedo creer que Chase y Rebecca sean ahora novios, y justamente cuando creí que podíamos Chase y yo ser algo más" –Ah la vida es tan injusta –dice Zoey en voz baja, casi inaudible, o al menos creía que nadie la escucharía, sin embargo se ah equivocado.

–Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, oh pero si es la señorita perfección, y al parecer esta angustiada –dice Logan mientras se acercaba a Zoey y como es típico en él, hacia señas mostrando una actuación al hablar

–Cállate Logan, no estoy para peleas en estos momentos –le contesto secamente Zoey

–Y quien dijo que vine aquí por una pelea, eh? –cuestiono Logan para defenderse

–Por que más estarías aquí? Vamos es Viernes por la tarde, en estos momentos estarías normalmente molestando a alguna chica para que saliera contigo –le contesta Zoey fríamente –así que mejor vete –agregó Zoey al ver que nuevamente Logan abría la boca para defenderse

Por unos segundos se creo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, Zoey estaba agachada, con la mirada fija al piso, pensando en "su pareja favorita" Chase y Rebecca; mientras que Logan miraba a Zoey con preocupación.

–Y bien porque aún no te vas? –preguntó Zoey ya más molesta pues quería estar sola para pensar tranquilamente y el tener a Logan observándola fijamente no era su definición de tranquilidad

–Bien, primero que nada: yo puedo estar aquí mirándote solo por que se me plazca, segundo: no porque tu me digas que debo irme haré lo que me pidas y me marchare y tercero:.. Estoy un tanto preocupado por ti –contesta Logan, con una dulzura inusual en él al decir que estaba preocupado por Zoey

–Pero si tú no te preocupas por nadie más que tú –menciona Zoey, con mirada sorprendida

–Auch, eso si que me duele, estas diciendo que no me intereso por mis amigos, vaya eso lastimo mi corazón –dice señalando su corazón mientras ponía una cara triste, para luego cambiarla por una de sus brillantes sonrisas –vamos esta bien que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, y que a veces soy egoísta y arrogante pero créeme en realidad estoy preocupado por ti –dice Logan mirando fijamente a Zoey, con semblante serio, mostrando que efectivamente sus palabras eran ciertas

Zoey abre desmenuzadamente sus ojos, al escuchar a Logan y pregunta un tanto desconcertada –en, en realidad te importo?

–Pues claro, digamos que no tengo muchos amigos,…no es por que no puedo tenerlos sino que no quiero tener demasiados –menciona rápidamente Logan para no mostrar su evidente falta de amigos, amigos reales y no solo interesados pues de estos últimos tenía demasiados –y pues ya que no tengo demasiados, debo cuidar a los que en realidad me soportan, para no perderlos…ahora dime que es lo que te sucede?

La mirada de sorpresa que antes tenía Zoey cambio para dar lugar a una mirada con ternura –Vaya quien diría que fueras tan dulce y sensible Logan –dice Zoey dándole a su compañero una bella sonrisa

–Pues ya vez soy un chico con varias sorpresas –dice Logan tratando de mostrarse interesante

–jaja si claro –dice Zoey sarcásticamente

De nuevo un silencio se creo entre los dos, mas no duro mucho pues pronto fue quebrantado por Zoey

–Logan, muchas gracias

–eh? Pero que hice? –pregunto Logan pues en realidad no había hecho nada

–Me reanimaste los ánimos –le contesta Zoey dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa al chico

–Pero ni siquiera descubrí que era eso que te había puesto tan triste y angustiada –comentó Logan intentando que Zoey cayera en su trampa y le dijera que era eso que la angustiaba tanto

–Mejor olvidemos el asunto y vamos con el resto

–Si tal vez es lo mejor –comentó Logan aunque en realidad se moría de las ganas de saber que era lo que le pasaba a Zoey prefirió dejarlo por la paz, para no crear una pelea –sabes creo que van a dar una estupenda película en el campus, porque no vamos todos a verla?

Si, buena idea Logan, vamos –y Zoey tomo la mano de Logan y juntos empezaron a correr en dirección a los dormitorios, en busca de sus amigos, sonrientes cada uno.


End file.
